Fight for freedom
by Alectheraven
Summary: Natsume meets Matoba once again, and this time the exorcist is determined to not let the boy escape him.
1. Chapter 1: The meeting

Hello, it's me again ^^ You know... Me who started on a fanfic for tokyo mew mew and then never did anything over the first chapter.. ehm.. yes it's me.. A bit ashamed yes, yes I am. At that time I had a lot to do in school and when I finally could have written on it I were bored with that story so I just never did any other chapters to it. Now I'm more into Natsume yuujinchou so I shall start a fanfic about him :D I am in love with Matoba but there are so few fanfics with him so I just had to write one on my own. x3

If you have any tips to the story or my grammar or anything at all then tell me :3 I don't really know what is supposed to happen between Matoba and Natsume yet but I won't make them into a couple xD Sorry yaoi fans, I love the relationship they have in the series so I will try and keep that ^^ I hope you like how I do Natsume and Matoba, I haven't read the manga nor seen the anime for a while so I have kind of lost the grip of their feelings a bit. But I shall try to read the manga tomorrow and then maybe in the next chapter I will be a bit better with Natsume x3

And by the way, sorry if I do mistakes when Natsume thinks about the past. Just pretend that it was what happened in the series while you're reading but feel free to correct me in the review ;) And one last thing. I will use some basic Japanese in the story because I think it sounds cuter and I just don't like the English word xD If you don't understand any Japanese at all, don't worry about it. At the bottom I will write what the Japanese words means. Also I won't write such a long intro everytime. It's just to this first chapter, sorry about that ^^ Well enjoy now!

* * *

Natsume looked up towards the sky. It had been a long time since he last had such a calm day. No youkai had tried to attack him, no youkai had asked for their names back and nothing had seemed to go wrong during the day. Nyanko-sensei hadn't been around for a while so Natsume hadn't had anyone screaming in his ear for some hours. It felt so calm so he couldn't help to be a bit worried. Sure, he didn't get attacked by youkai's everyday but this was the first time in a long time that he had actually felt relaxed. It felt a bit like the silence before the storm. Maybe it was so quiet because something soon would happen.

He put away the thought, he didn't want to ruin the moment. Who knew when he would be able to be so relaxed again. But he had already started to feel a bit uneasy so he couldn't get back to the relaxed mood he were in before.

It was Sunday and Natsume didn't really have any plans. He had been lying in the grass at a riverside for a while, just relaxing without anything disturbing him except his own thoughts that sometimes got carried away. He took his hand towards the bag that were beside him, from it he took out a book. The book of friends. He sat up in the grass and just looked at the book for a moment. It had once belonged to his grandmother, she had tricked many youkai's into writing down their names into the book and now it was up to Natsume to return the names, even though Nyanko-sensei had some complaints about it.

He put down the book into his bag again and sighed a little. It wasn't because he was bored or depressed, it mostly just were to get his mind away from any thoughts about youkai's at the moment. Suddenly he felt a shiver go down his spine, an uneasy feeling came over him and he felt like he were being watched. But as far as he could see there were no humans there, which must mean that there were a youkai close by, if he weren't imagining things.

Natsume rose from where he sat in the grass and looked around uneasy, nothing seemed to be there but he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was looking at him. Then he heard a voice.  
"Natsume Reiko." It sounded cold and distant but still very close. Natsume felt his heart beat louder, if he couldn't see the youkai then he couldn't know if it would hear him or not when he talked to it. And if he tried to scream just to be certain that the youkai heard him then he would look weird if any human suddenly walked by. He didn't know what the youkai wanted either, probably its name but he couldn't be certain of it.

"I'm not Reiko, I'm her grandson. If you want your name back then I can give it to you." Natsume said as he tried to locate where the youkai were. The uneasy feeling didn't stop and he decided that it probably was best to not get to close to whatever youkai it was before he had found Nyanko-sensei. A lot of youkai's had tried to kill him to get the book of friends, both those who wanted their names back and some that didn't have their names in the book.

He started to move towards the forest a bit away, sensei was probably somewhere in the forest drinking sake. The perfect body guard. But just as Natsume started to leave a hand came up from the earth and took a grip on his ankle which made him fall to the ground. He looked behind himself and saw a youkai with long black and a bit shabby hair that covered her face coming up from the ground while pulling his ankle so he would get closer to her.

"Give me the book of friends." She almost growled in a inhuman voice. As the youkai took a grip on his other leg Natsume kicked the youkai and she automatically let go of him. Before she had been able to recover Natsume had already started to run away.

"Give me the book." The youkai shouted after him and even though he didn't look back a single time he still could feel her coming closer. Either he had to find Nyanko-sensei fast or be able to hide somewhere. But where woud he find a place to hide without that youkai noticing when it was close enough to see him but too far behind to catch him (yet).

Suddenly the feeling that he were followed started to fade, but he didn't stop. He looked back to see if he could see the youkai but he could not see it nor feel its prescence anymore. He started to slow down a bit and just as he turned his head to look forward he ran into something, or someone. He lost his balance and fell to the ground.

"Sumimasen, I.." He said as he sat up but stopped when he saw who it was he had runned into. Natsume knew very well what a shocked expression he had at the moment, but at the moment that wasn't what was on his worried mind. It wasn't everyday he ran into Matoba Seiji, but everytime it happened it always ended bad in one way or another.

* * *

I hope it didn't become too long or too short, tell me if you want the chapters to be a bit longer or shorter and I'll see what I can do about it :)

Japanese translations:  
Sumimasen - I'm sorry


	2. Chapter 2: Run

Just for your information, it's four in the morning and I just finished the second chapter x3 Word doesn't want to correct my grammar nor spelling at the moment so I have no idea if there are some grammar mistakes in it. I can only check spelling with Chrome xb

I had no idea how I should do this second chapter and I got a writers block after every paragraph xD I think the chapters after this one will be a bit easier though. I don't think I got into Matoba's character that well during this chapter but I'll work on it. :)

* * *

Natsume looked shocked up at Matoba. Matoba had been pretty surprised to when he suddenly had felt someone crashing into him. Luckily he hadn't fallen. He looked down at the boy and his lips formed a small grin.

"Takashi-kun, long time no seen." Matoba said, almost making Natsume shiver. Natsume forced himself up on his feet's again and he backed a couple of steps. It was no secret that he disliked Matoba, after all that had happened between them he didn't see a reason why he should like that exorcist. He was cruel against youkai and even humans, he had kidnapped Natsume and threatened him. Even their first meeting was a catastrophe, Natsume had almost been strangled by him. At that time Matoba had mistaken Natsume for a youkai and had tried to kill him for the youkai blood he needed to wake up a strong youkai that were sleeping in the forest. Later he noticed that he couldn't control that youkai so he simply killed it off.

That was what Natsume hated most about that man, he used youkai's as if they were his possessions which he could do whatever he wanted with and if he found out that they were useless then he just got rid of them.

Natsume noticed that Matoba looked around as if he were searching after something, or someone. "You don't have the cat with you, did he abandone you?" Natsume didn't answer the exorcists question. Matoba took a step towards Natsume but Natsume immediately took two steps back. Behind Matoba was three of his youkai servants, which made Natsume feel even more uneasy than he already had done.

Matoba let out a small chuckle at Natsumes reaction. "I really thought you would have become a bit less hostile towards me since the last time we met. Seems I was wrong." Matoba said with a bit of disappointment in his voice on the last words.  
"I can't recall you doing anything that would change my opinion about you." Natsume now replied. Last time they met Natsume had been threatened by Matoba to come with him and find out who had been possessed by a youkai. A memory he would rather forget than remember.

Matoba got a bit surprised that he actually got a response from the boy this time. Natsume watched every move the exorcist were doing, he would rather just walk away from there, or run away, but Matoba were a person that would send his servants to get Natsume back if he hadn't finished talking to him yet. Even though they had only met on a few occasions it was still enough to have taught Natsume that much.

"Were you running from something before Takashi-kun? A youkai?" Matoba asked as his eyes went away from the boy to look what was behind him. Nothing. Natsume had almost forgotten about the youkai that had chased him not too long ago. Why had it stopped chasing him? Maybe it knew that there were an exorcist in the forest.

Natsume remained silent. He weren't certain what was worse, being chased by that youkai from before or standing there with Matoba. Matoba once again fixed his eyes on the blonde haired boy. He took some steps closer to Natsume and just like before Natsume started to walk backwards.

"Why not join the Matoba clan Takashi-kun." It didn't really sound like a question. Somehow it were more like a demand. Natsume had known very well that Matoba would bring it up at some point. Had there been a single time they had met without him mentioning it at least once? Probably not. "You wouldn't have to run, you wo..." Matoba got silent and Natsume had no problem figuring out why.

He felt the same uneasy feeling as when he had met that youkai before. "Natsume, give it to me." The inhuman voice didn't seem to make Matoba worried at all while Natsume had to force himself to stay calm. Matoba seemed to be as lost as Nastume when it came to finding where the voice came from. It sounded like it came from the ground, the air, behind every tree. It was just an echo that was impossible to locate the beginning of.

Then he felt both his feet's getting pulled and he fell forward. In just seconds he had been pulled far into the woods. He tried to get a grip of a tree or a root to stop the youkai from pulling him further, but in that speed he didn't have a chance to get a grip of anything. But then the hands lost their grip on Natsumes legs and he stopped. His body was a bit sore and he had some cuts after being dragged threw a bush but it didn't seem like he had taken too much damage.

He didn't have any time to waste so as fast as he had realized that he weren't moving anymore he had almost jumped up from the ground. Natsume started to run but he felt the youkai chasing after him. This time though he actually looked behind him, at that moment the youkai had gotten close enough to get her hands on Natsume again. She took a grip around Natsumes throat and held him towards a tree. He could barely breath and he felt the youkais nails, or maybe it was claws, going threw his skin.

"Give it to me." The youkai repeated again. Natsume didn't have a chance to say anything because of the lack of air. Everything started to become black. Natsume fell down to the ground just as he passed out. He had no idea that Matobas youkai servants just had gotten there and attacked the youkai.

* * *

Phew, hope you enjoyed it :3 I tried my hardest but I had no idea what Matoba would have done xD hahah I love him but he's impossible to understand xD As I said earlier, I shall read Natsume Yuujinchou tomorrow (or later today, after I have slept) and then maybe I will be able to act like him a bit better x3


	3. Chapter 3: Captured

Okay! I feel that I have to warn you. This chapter is a bit boring... Nothing much happens. I thought of writing a bit more, but somehow I liked the cliffhanger I made in the end xD

Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I appreciate it a lot :) I apologize for my grammar, sometimes it's really horrible I know. I shall try to do it better.

* * *

"_Give it to me" A familiar voice said in a threatening tone. It seemed to come closer but it was too dark to see anything. "Give me the book." The voice seemed to get closer and closer but it never reached. Still it frightened Natsume. Where did the voice come from? "Give it to me or I'll kill you." Hands came out of the darkness and grabbed Natsumes throat just before everything disappeared. _

When Natsume opened his eyes he wasn't completely certain what had happened, nor where he was. He had to wait for a moment before his eyes were able to adapt to the light and he finally could see. The sun was on its way down and shined in threw the window.

As Natsume brought his hands up to his aching head he noticed that his hands were tied together with a piece of paper. He sat straight up, but a bit too fast so he had to lie down again and wait for his head to stop spinning. Once he felt a bit better he tried to sit up again but a bit slower. He looked around in the room, there was no youkai nor human there, just him. He tried to get his thoughts straight, what had happened? Then he remembered.

He had been chased by a youkai and while trying to escape it he had run into Matoba Seiji. Then he had almost gotten strangled after the youkai had pulled him away. He wasn't certain what had happened after he passed out, but he could easily guess that Matoba had something to do with it since he were tied up with the same kind of paper as the first time Matoba had taken him in for 'a talk'.

But Natsume didn't have time to think about such things at the moment, he had to get out of there before Matoba would come. He tried to rip the paper that held his hands together by using his teeth, but it didn't help. Well, he could move pretty freely even with his wrists tied together. The most important thing at the moment would be to get out of there.

Natsume looked towards the door. It was probably not a good idea to try and take that way out, last time he had tried to get out from one of Matobas houses he had gotten lost. And Matobas servants could be just outside the door if he were unlucky. So Natsume looked towards the window instead, maybe that way would be easier. It would decrease the risk of getting discovered if he immediately got out instead of trying to find his way out.

He walked up from the sofa he had been lying on and went towards the window. He were three floors up. It wasn't impossible to make it, but if he broke a leg when he reached the ground then he wouldn't be able to run. Maybe if he were able to get a grip on one of the tree branches. But with his hands tied together it would be hard to make it.

Then he remembered about his bag, it wasn't in the room. He had to find it before he left, even though Matoba probably didn't know anything about the book of friends at the moment there was still a chance that he would find out later. Someone like him would definitely use it for horrible purposes. There was no way Natsume could leave the book in Matobas hands.

"So you're finally awake." Matobas voice sent shivers threw Natsumes body. Or maybe it was the fact that he hadn't even heard the exorcist walk in. "Take a seat." Matoba offered as he closed the door behind him.  
"I prefer to stand." Natsume said, giving Matoba a cold glare. Matoba didn't seem to care at all about Natsumes hostility. He started to move, but instead of walking closer to Natsume he went to a desk. Natsume thought for a short while about trying to run towards the door while Matoba seemed busy, but that would probably be the worst idea as long as Matoba were in the room and could send a youkai after him.

Natsume heard the sound of a drawer being opened and it seemed like Matoba were picking up something from it. As Natsume saw what Matoba was holding in his hands he gasped, without noticing it he had gotten a panicked expression. He fast tried to get back the same expression that he had before but Matoba had already notice the change. Matoba was holding the book of friends, and Natsumes reaction just proved that it was important in some way.

* * *

Dun dun DUN!

In the next chapter we will have an interrogation and I may put in Nyanko-sensei when he search after Natsume. Sooo... like if you enjoyed, subscribe to become a bro today and I'll see you in the next episode of whatever I make. Stay awesome bro's. xD hahahah sorry, I am a bit obsessed with pewdiepie! I couldn't help it.. I just wanted to see how many that would realize what I was doing xD

Anyway, I shall start writing on the next chapter immediately and hopefully I will have it up already tonight, if not tonight then in a couple of days. Depends on how lazy I am! x3


	4. Chapter 4: The book of friends

I got the comment that Natsume seemed overly hostile against Matoba, and I agree, I made him a bit too hostile in the two previous chapters. Hopefully it's better in this one. Also I don't know about Matobas personality in this chapter. I think I lost a bit 'Matoba' in his personality today. Hopefully not. Hope you enjoy this chapter ^^

* * *

"What is this book?" Matoba asked. Natsume felt his heart racing, he couldn't let Matoba find out what the book of friends could do.

Natsume shrugged and tried to look as if he were uncertain. "I don't know, I just know it were my grandmas. I don't think it's anything special." Natsume told Matoba while trying to keep his voice calm. As he lied he unconsciously tried not to look at the exorcist.

"Then why are you carrying it around with you if it isn't anything special?" Matoba continued with his questioning as he walked around the desk and stepped closer to Natsume. Instinctively Natsume took one step back.

He tried to come up with a good lie for Matobas question, something that would sound believable. But if he didn't answer fast enough then nothing would sound believable so he just took the first thing he could think about. "Because it belonged to the only other person in my family that has been able to see the same things as me." Natsume said as he looked up at Matoba. Natsume mostly had the book with him so that no youkai would be able to take it from his room, or so he would be able to return names and protect the book. But it also was because it was the only thing he had from Reiko, the only person in his family that had gone threw the same things as him as a child.

The grin Matoba had had on his face just a moment ago disappeared, but just for a slight moment. He turned around to Natsumes surprise and walked back to the desk. "I think you're lying Takashi-kun." Matoba said. Natsume felt how the panic rose but he forced himself to stay calm.

"_He can't know for sure, just don't say anything and he will eventually think it's the truth." _Natsume thought to himself.

"Why do you think that I am lying?" Natsume asked but realized that maybe it would have been better to deny it instead.

Matoba didn't answer at first and suddenly Natsume started to feel a lot more uncomfortable. Then Natsume heard a match being lit and Matoba took the match to a candle on the desk to lit it up. Natsume weren't certain at all what the point of that was, but of some reason he got a really bad feeling about it. Especially when Matoba looked at Natsume again with a smirk that sent shivers down his spine.

"Well, if that's true, then it's of no use to me." Matoba told Natsume and took up the book towards the candle.

If the book of friends would get burned into ashes then so would all the youkai that had written their names into the book. "Stop it." Natsume screamed and without thinking about what he was doing he tried to take the book away from Matoba.

Of course it was a big failure. The exorcist was both taller and stronger than the fifteen year old boy so it wasn't hard for him to hold the book out of reach for Natsume while he took a grip around the boys arm and held him against the wall. Since Natsumes hands were tied together by the paper he couldn't even try to reach the book with his other arm.

"What makes this book so important?" Matoba asked, his grin was gone and he had something threatening in his tone. He probably were tired of not getting the answers he wanted.

"It contain names of the youkai's Reiko met. I only have it in case I meet someone she knew." It wasn't a complete lie, though it wasn't a complete truth. Even if it had been the truth it was still nothing Matoba could use, he only wanted things that could be of use to him.

"What a pity, I really thought I had found something interesting." Matoba almost sighted in disappointment. Natsume almost believed that he would just let the book be, but he was wrong. "Seems like we won't be needing it then." Matoba said and took the book to the candle again.

"All youkai who wrote their names in the book must obey the owner of it." He said as fast as he could and Matoba took away the book from the candle just when the small flame had touched the book. A small burn-mark were on one of the book's corners but the pages hadn't taken damage, though Natsume didn't know that at that point. Matobas grin returned, he finally got something interesting out of the boy.

"Though, the only ones that can use the book are relatives to Reiko." Natsume continued when he had calmed down after the shock. He had been terrified that all the youkai in the book could have died. Especially since Misuzus name still were in the book. He weren't certain though if Matoba would believe him. But it shouldn't be that weird that someone like Reiko would have tried to keep others from using it.

* * *

As Madara noticed Hinoe sitting on a branch in a tree he shouted out to her. "Oy, have you seen Natsume?" Madara had been in Natsumes house just a bit earlier but he hadn't been home.

"Not in a while." Hinoe replied and looked down on the maneki neko. "Has something happened?" She asked a bit worried. But Madara didn't have an answer on her question.

He didn't know if something had happened yet. Natsume could as well have gone to a friends place or just for a walk while Madara was gone. "I'm going to go check some places and see if I can find him." Madara told Hinoe.

Just as Madara had changed form and were about to take off both he and Hinoe turned their heads when they heard two familiar voices. It was those two foolish chukyuu youkai, the ox-like and the one eyed.

"We saw Natsume-sama.." They repeated as they ran towards Hinoe and Madara. "He was taken." The one eyed youkai said before they stopped in front of Madara.

"What are you talking about?" Madara demanded. The two fell down on their knees, a bit frightened by Madara.  
"Natsume-sama..." The one eyed youkai started.  
"He was taken..." The oxe-like continued.  
"By an exorcist." The one eyed finished.

* * *

Well that's it for this time :) Hope you liked it ^^

Thanks for all wonderful reviews :3 So far I haven't got a single one that says that it's bad :D It would probably make me cry in a corner for hours if that happens xD Or maybe not.

Review answers:

**Alyss Penedo**: Thanks for having reviewed all my chapters so far and always coming with good critique and suggestions :) Also thanks for commenting on Natsumes attitude, I didn't really think about it before after you had mentioned it, so I had to facepalm myself a couple of times xD

And that's all for this time, I have written most of the next chapter already so I think it will be up pretty soon :) It's weird that I always write them in the middle of the night but that's when inspiration decides to strike me xD

Btw, lately I have found an awesome inspiration source. zerochan(.net), the Matoba/Natsume pics they have there is just amazing *drools*


	5. Chapter 5: The rescue

Natsume didn't feel that comfortable sitting in a room with three of Matobas youkai servants. He may have been able to take out one of them when he were being held captive at Matobas place once before, but there was no way he would be able to take out three of them and escape before anyone got there because of the noise.

At least he didn't have to deal with Matoba for the moment. Luckily Matoba had believed Natsumes lie about the book of friends only working for him. It was only someone from Reikos bloodline that could give the names back to a youkai, but as far as he knew everyone could use it to command a youkai as long as they knew the name of the youkai and it were close enough to hear the command. Though that had never been confirmed since no one else than Reiko and Natsume had actually used the book.

Even if Matoba would realize that it was a lie he would still have to find all the youkai in the book before he would be able to use them. But it was probably for the best if he thought that he couldn't use it at all.

Natsume noticed how dark it had gotten outside. _"Touko-san will get worried if I don't get back tonight." _Natsume thought to himself. He didn't even remember how many times he had been away for a whole night without telling them, mostly because of youkai and exorcists attacking him.

Natsume listened carefully after footsteps from outside the door, so far it had been quiet. Matoba had been away for what felt like an hour for Natsume, but he weren't certain since there were no clock in the room. It had probably not gone more than twenty minutes though. Natsume tried to search the room with his eyes after something that could be used to help him escape, but for the moment that would probably not be the best idea.

_"If only sensei were here." _He thought as he sighed. He could as well have wished to a jinni, thought and done sensei crashed through the wall. It probably weren't as weird as it seemed to be, since Natsume had thought almost the same thought ten times already.

"Sensei" Natsume exclaimed happily as a child on Christmas, as the big white fox youkai were taking care of Matobas three servants.  
"That barrier was a hell to break through." Madara complained as Natsume climbed up at the youkais back. They could hear the footsteps of people running towards the room but Natsume didn't look back to see who it was that opened the door just as Madara flew out of the hole he had made in the wall.

"Sensei, Matoba has the book of friends. We can't leave it with him." Natsume said, but Madara didn't turn around.  
"We'll get it back another time." Madara replied, he had already used up too much energy on trying to break through Matobas barrier. Even if it was hard for him to admit it, it was better for them to try and get the book back another time.

Natsume wasn't too happy with leaving the book in Matobas hands. What if he decided that it would be of no use to him and then burn it up? That would kill Misuzu and a lot of other youkai. The only reason Natsume let himself relax, even though the book of friends were in Matobas hands, was because now they were out of that crazy exorcists reach. At least he thought so.

He wasn't certain why he turned his head at the moment he did, but he did it just in time to see Matoba shooting off an arrow with a paper on it.  
"Watch out sensei." Natsume shouted, but it wasn't time enough to react and suddenly they were falling towards the ground.

* * *

Yes, Madaras rescue plan FAILED! xD This can seem really unnecessary. Madara comes to save him just to fail saving him. But trust me, he was needed so that I could get my plan into action xD YES I HAVE A PLAN (for once) A PLAN THAT MY FRIEND SAID SOUNDED AWESOME (But she's as crazy as me so I don't know if it's a good plan)

I shall try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible :) Bye ^^


	6. Chapter 6: Memories

**I am so sorry guys, I have been so obsessed with rise of the guardians fanfics since I saw the movie so I have completely forgotten about my own fanfic xD Oh well, here comes the next chapter :) Happy new years ^^**

* * *

'_I'm falling!'_

Somehow that was the only thing that came to Natsumes mind as he fell fast towards the trees beneath him. He couldn't bring himself to scream, instead his reflexes made his arms go up to his head to protect it the best they could.

He fell through the crown canopy and suddenly felt his breath get taken away when he hit one of the branches. A bit of the branch broke at Natsumes weight and he fell off of it. His head hit another branch as he fell off the other one and as he hit the ground he felt his consciousness slip away.

The last thing he saw was someone coming closer to him, but his vision were so blurred so he couldn't make out who it was. The last thing he heard was a distant voice shouting something, he couldn't make out the words at all. Even though he tried to keep himself awake, he couldn't help but slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

"_Liar" Someone screamed. It was dark. Too dark._

_"Where am I?" A little boy walking alone in the darkness asked.  
"LIAR" Another voice suddenly yelled. The boy looked around in the pitch black place.  
"Who are you?" The boy tried to ask the voices.  
"Liar" more voices started to chanting the words. The boy backed away from the voices just to notice that they were behind him too._

_"I'm not a liar." He shouted at the voices. Human shapes started to form, he couldn't see how they looked like, only that he was surrounded by humans. Their faces completely dark. Some silhouettes looked familiar, but he had no idea where he had seen them before._  
_"liar." New familiar voices was added, sounding more adult than all the other childlike voices._  
_"I'm not a liar" the boy cried and held his hands over his ears._  
_"liar, liar, liar" the voices kept going._  
_"STOP IT"_

* * *

Natsume awoke in a bed, he breathed heavy and felt sweat running down his forehead. He took up a hand towards his head.

"bandage?" He mumbled as he felt something wrapped on his head. He also noticed bruises on his arm. When he tried to sit up he felt the pain in his chest.

"You should lie down, some of your ribs broke in the fall." Natsume turned his head and noticed a man in the door. He hadn't heard the man walk in.

"Who... are you?" He asked the black haired man. The man seemed surprised for a moment, maybe even shocked.

"You don't remember me?" He asked Natsume. The boy looked confused at the man and then shoke his head a bit as an answer. The man took his hand up to his mouth as if to think for a moment, but in reality he hide a smirk he hadn't been able to hold back.

"I am Matoba Seiji." He said after a while and walked closer to the bed where Natsume were lying. "Tell me Takashi-kun. What exactly do you remember?"

* * *

**Memory loss, did you see that coming? x3  
Thanks for all the reviews :) I always feel so bad because I'm so lazy with the updates xD But I shall try and finish this story soon ^^ I don't wanna start on a rise of the guardians fanfic before I have finished this one since then I will probably be so stuck in the other one that I never get around to finish this one x3 **


	7. Authors note

Hello  
This is sadly not a new chapter ^^'  
Lately I have been a big Rise of the guardians fan and have both read and started to write fanfics about them. Sadly I have lost all interest in this story and at the moment I have no idea how to continue. If someone wants to pick it up from where I stopped then I don't mind it, just write it in a review so people knows.

If I find something inspiring for this story sometime in the future then I might continue it, but chances are that it wont happen.

I'm sorry for letting you down and just ending it like this, I will put the story as completed and then if someone feels like it they can start a part two of it and write what they think happens next. If I ever get back to writing it then I will probably also make a second fanfic which tells what happened next.

Once again, I'm really sorry for disappointing you, I know that many people looked forward to see what would happen.


End file.
